Aux doux sons des cris d'une sinistre souffrance
by Kiitsuune
Summary: Comme toujours, le célèbre informateur à échappé à la terreur blonde. Enfin...C'est ce que l'ont croyais. [Death-fic.]


**Auteur**: Kiitsuune.

**Genre**: Tragedy/Angst/Lemon/One-shoot.

**Disclaimer**: Ryôgo Narita, Akiyo Satorigi, Takahiro Ōmori.

/!\ Bon ! Alors. En guise de prévention, pour les âmes sensibles: **Lemon**, **death-fic**, **viol**, **bondage**.

Déjà, ça, c'est dit. J'ai écris ce texte à un moment où j'étais assez déprimée du coup j'ai pris la seule tête à claque qui me venait à l'esprit - Désolée hein, mais on peut pas cacher que des fois Izaya, on a envie de le massacrer, neh ! - Donc. C'est prévenu, pour ceux qui n'aime pas l'uns des sujets un peu plus hauts, éviter de lire cette fiction, allez plutôt gambader avec les papillons en mangeant des macarons pistache ! Enfin ! Essayez de pas trop me détester après s'il vous plaît !

* * *

_Effleure-moi, touche-moi, prends-moi !_ Ces douces paroles que l'informateur se contentait de penser, complètement soumis à l'une des puissances les plus importantes d'Ikebukuro, son corps absorbé par ce profond désir, ce désir intense. Il ne voulait pas ce plaisir, cette sensation incontrôlée et affreusement humiliante. Aussi excitantes, ces mains qui le salissaient sans pourtant êtres malpropres. La chaleur s'emparait de son corps comme un brasier prendrait du bois, il n'en pouvait plus. Son envie brûlait, bouillonnait à tel point que des larmes douloureuses venait perler à ses joues déjà humides. Orihara Izaya, le célèbre informateur se laissait tout bonnement soumettre à l'une des plus fortes puissances d'Ikebukuro. Piégé à son propre jeu, le dominé était ligoté, les poignets encordés et la bouche à présent saisie par un bâillon de tissu blanchâtre où des gouttes baveuses se déversait quelque peu, à peine de crier de douleur et de plaisir, le mouvement infernal de ses doigts, à vrai dire les cambrements de son dos s'intensifiait au même rythme que le blond bougeait ceux-ci ainsi, la chaleur montait en grade, provoquant un petit nuage fin et vaporeux s'extirpant des côtés de la bouche du soumis contrastant avec l'air glacé qui entourait les lieux. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge presque écarlate et ses yeux mi-clos montrait à quel point sa soif de sensations devenait colossale, torture aussi morale que physique, effleurant sa peau de sa seconde main et s'amusant à glisser sa langue le long de son cou. Les effets d'un aphrodisiaque effroyablement puissant le rongeait dès alors et l'informateur n'en était que trop impuissant face à la terreur blonde qui se tenait assis sur son bassin.

Toute cette torture avait commencée là, dans une ruelle sombre et déserte lorsqu'il courrait pour échapper à Heiwajima et que celui-ci le poursuivait avec une rogne infâme, un panneau saisit entre ses doigts, son regard haineux et sa mine énervée avait à cet instant même la puissance de faire pression sur la crainte qu'avait Izaya devant lui, habituellement écrasant de plus belle cette frayeur par de sournoises paroles moqueuses, cette fois-ci sa peur n'en était que plus exquise pour son vis-à-vis qui laissait s'orner sur ses traits un immense sourire dégageant une gigantesque lueur sadique. C'était le soir, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence qui s'était immiscé entre les deux ennemis pour l'instant, seulement une chose : Le violent et bref cri que venait de laisser apparaitre le brun quand Shizuo lui balança le panneau en lui emprisonnant en un coup les poignets et la gorge de ses mains. Il le regardait d'un air colérique et haineux tandis que les suffocations de la part de l'informateur se faisaient ouïr de plus en plus. Une idée s'illumina dans l'esprit du barman qui laissa un immense sourire s'afficher sur ses traits, une excellente idée d'après lui qui pourrais bien faire souffrir son ennemi juré.

Ses canines vinrent se poser sur le coin de sa mâchoire alors que deux magnifiques iris carmines le fixaient, accompagnées d'une pétrification soudaine, d'une frayeur dévorante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus jeune se sentait maîtriser tandis que l'autre se redressa, collant son bassin au sien. Affreux gémissement humiliant, sa tête basculant en arrière, ses yeux se fermant de moitié. Ses poignets emprisonnés par sa fermeté, l'informateur détaillait de vitesse ses mouvements, une angoisse atteignant son point culminant, un cri de détresse intense, comme ayant perdu toute notion de fierté, il ne pouvait obéir, il ne voulait pas se soumettre.

L'ancien barman fit un mouvement et l'envoya de puissance sur le sol de béton, le soumis s'écorchant les mains, les poignets, les genoux et les jambes, rien qu'une envie lui était donnée, s'enfuir loin. Son bourreau le releva par les cheveux, lui donnant un énième coup jusqu'à presque lui en briser les jambes, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et une simple larme, priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dit cauchemar ne faisait que commencer et le sadique qui se trouvait prêt de lui n'allait pas manquer une seule seconde de se délecter de sa souffrance. Celui-ci le traina de force jusqu'à chez lui alors que son nouveau jouet trébuchait, trottinant presque sous les pas rapide de Shizuo. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande bâtisse qui servait au barman de logement et toujours la crainte du plus jeune grandissait alors qu'un violent mouvement accompagna son simple geste pour ouvrir la porte, projetant le brun au sol qui aussitôt se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un bras en l'air comme pour lui demander d'arrêter :

_« Onegai ! » _Cria-t-il, complètement désespéré.

Une lueur de sadisme au regard, un sourire d'autant plus amusé, une envie de souffrance tournant dans son crâne, Heiwajima s'approcha et posa son pied sur ses cotes, le poussant pour le maintenir sur le dos, dès à présent compressé par le poids du faux blond. Le dominant appuya sur son torse, tant bien que d'un coup un craquement bruyant se fit entendre, provoquant un hurlement douloureux de la part du torturé ainsi qu'une pluie de larmes déferlant avec puissance sur ses joues hâves. Une expression d'autant plus ravivé par ses cris, son profond désir le bouffant de toutes parts, encore un coup se porta sur son corps de façon encore plus violente que les précédentes fois, au niveau de ses poumons, si violent que sa respiration se coupa d'un coup, suffoquant comme étouffé par un blocage soudain, ne pouvant même plus émettre le moindre mot, juste se contentait-il de faire ouïr de sublimes tentatives de respirations. Il était sûr de mourir se soir là, le brun allait rendre l'âme, il le croyait et c'était jusqu'à maintenant son seul souhait sur l'instant. Son bourreau se pencha jusqu'à son oreille :

« _Essaie de t'enfuir et je te briserais les deux jambes et te torturerais jusqu'à ta mort, compris ?_ Prononça celui-ci.

– _H…Hai… »_

Il ne bougeait pas, simplement se contenta d'hocher la tête faiblement, il souffrait juste. Il avait abandonné tout espoir de résistance, de toute façon si il tentait un mouvement, dès alors qu'on l'aurait rattrapé on lui aurait appliqué de pires souffrances. L'autre se dirigeait vers sa chambre et il y prit une minuscule boîte, une corde et du tissu pour revenir après trois ou quatre minutes. Le blond s'agenouilla près de son hôte et lui prit le poignet pour le redresser, lui déchirant d'un coup son haut, lui retirant sa veste avec par la suite, et provoquant des gémissements de peur chez le plus jeune, sonnant comme un doux et excitant appel au viol pour son vis-à-vis. Le dominant lui redonna coups et griffures pour enfin s'assoir sur ses hanches, arborant toujours cette mine sadique et flippante, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche du brun et ouvrit la boite prit plus tôt pour en ressortir quatre gélules, à peine plus grande qu'un médicament, lui glissant entre ses lèvres – _Avale. _

Il s'exécute sans demander son reste et après quelques secondes ressent une bouffée de chaleur envahir ses os, ses muscles et sa chair, ses yeux s'ouvrant immensément. Ses joues rougirent et de fines gouttelettes de sueur se repentirent sur son front, sa bouche entrouverte, se sentant comme brûlant. Une sensation de durcissement à l'intérieur de ses bas, une main vint s'apposer sur ses lèvres accompagnant un cambrement de débattement faiblard, l'autre se pencha dans un ricanement pour lui mordiller la mâchoire, ce qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter ? De puissants aphrodisiaques, tout simplement. La main du blond se déposa tranquillement sur l'entrejambe déjà intensément durcie de son futur amant et y appliqua des mouvements insistés, comme un massage provoquant des gémissements de la part de son receveur, honteux d'en ressentir un tel plaisir. Son regard embrumé de larmes naissantes prenait un air suppliant, venant poser une main sur sa bouche pour en étouffer son désir. Son fidèle ennemi lui agrippa les poignets pour venir le retourner sur le dos et lui lier à ses arrières d'une corde résistante qui lui lacérait déjà la chair.

Des pleurs vinrent perler sur ses joues cramoisies, il subissait cela comme une ultime humiliation, celui-ci ne trouvait même plus les mots pour y implorer. Les doigts glacés de son tortureur saisirent un bâillon de tissu blanchâtre pour contourner ses lèvres et son crâne afin de le nouer solidement. Un cri de protestation étouffé se fit ouïr quand l'une des mains plus que froides du dominateur se faufila sous le boxer de l'informateur, son intimité s'humidifia sous une incontrôlée soif de sensation et un immense sourire se dessina sous les traits de Shizuo, ayant convoité ce moment depuis tant longtemps. Son ennemi avait un air si appétissant, enviant, alléchant sous ces airs de soumis qui s'affichaient à ce moment sur son doux visage perlant de minuscules gouttelettes de sueur. Ses doigts froids sur son membre, ses cuisses écartées et l'une de ses joues comprimée contre le carrelage, le pouce du blond sur son gland, y appliquant de doux mouvements alors que les autres doigts y saisissaient la colonne de chair. Le barman s'amusait à les rétracter seulement légèrement pour fournir du plaisir à son nouveau jouet – car oui à présent pouvait le considérer que comme cela – afin, encore de l'humilier intérieurement. Des cris mêlés de plaisir, de honte et d'une douleur envieuse ainsi que de sournois ricanements s'installait dans le silence de la pièce.

Le dominant arrêta tout mouvement alors qu'un grognement de frustration se fit émettre de la part d'Izaya de même temps que son dos se courba, laissant ses paupières s'ouvrir pour y faire découvrir deux rubis éclatants d'une étincelle translucide qu'était les larmes qui gorgeaient ses muqueuses. Le blond retira sa main pour venir attraper les bords de son futal et lui retirer avec un gigantesque sourire, pour la première fois qu'il avait un contact direct avec l'enflure qui se trouvait complètement en soumission vis-à-vis de lui, Heiwajima comptait bien en profiter du maximum qu'il pouvait. L'informateur fit un mouvement afin de ramener le bâillon devant ses lèvres et appuyer son épaule contre le tissu, le descendant jusqu'à son cou, lui laissant choix de paroles.

« _S'il te plaît…Shizuo ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! »_ Cria-t-il en cambrant son dos.

Un sourire, sa voix essoufflée, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres et ses supplications ô combien involontairement excitantes. L'être unicellulaire comme l'informateur se faisait le plaisir de l'appeler se pencha au dessus de lui pour venir doucement plaquer son érection contre son intimité et lui susurrer d'un ton sadique, rauque, presque suave pour davantage exalter ses sens :

« _Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas si je te touche…Là ? _» Prononça-t-il en posant une main sur l'entrejambe du soumis.

Un gémissement en fut arraché, pour qu'enfin le collecteur de dettes vienne dénuder à part entière son bassin. L'autre tira sur ses poignets pour se délivrer en grimaçant, les yeux fermés et une plissure aux paupières. Quand la peau douce des doigts du dominant vint appuyer doucement contre son intimité, instantanément un frisson le parcouru alors qu'Izaya tentait vainement de se dégager, ses yeux divaguant et ses paupières se soulevant pour laisser délicieusement apercevoir deux prunelles rougeâtre, toujours ces mêmes yeux implorant mais dont le blond se foutait royalement. Il ne voulait que la honte, le désespoir et la haine à ressentir dans ce corps qui maintenant se faisait brûlant. Quatre doigts le pénétrèrent d'un coup, faisant se courber et cambrer le dos du brun en alternance, de petits gémissements et des larmes d'inconfort, même de douleur envahissant ses joues. Dans un fin sourire pour la première fois amusé, le blond vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« _Tu es étroit, Izaya ~_ » Prononça-t-il dans un immense sourire.

Les doigts de l'informateur se resserrèrent contre sa paume afin d'y planter ses ongles pour laisser envahir sa main de minuscules perles carmines alors qu'il sentait dans un total paradoxe de ses pensées son intimité s'humidifier sous l'exquise sensation que lui procurait son ennemi. Complètement soumis, incapable de se débattre, il était faible, simplement. La bave lui coulait des lèvres, son visage clairsemé de gouttes faisant luire sa peau laiteuse. Des mouvements divers, appuyant légèrement, faisant de lents vas et viens pour y venir à s'en faire un peu plus violent sur les gestes, Shizuo faisait bouger ce qui à présent torturait l'informateur, son corps tremblait, non pas de peur mais toujours de cette même combustion intérieur qui le faisait vibrer. Quand enfin il retira ses doigts, son corps relâcha une telle pression que ses genoux glissèrent, faisant s'écarter ses cuisses. Son dos ne tenait plus, son échine était affalée contre le sol, la bave coulant de ses lèvres se déversait au sol alors que chaque parcelle de sa personne suait, était humidifiée.

_« S…Shizuo ! Je…Je t'en supplie ! »_ Gémissait Izaya au point ultime de la prostration.

L'autre ne cessait de sourire, ricaner d'un air moqueur et rabaissant alors que le brun se sentait détruit intérieurement, mais que voulait-il, il l'avait cherché depuis tant d'année, maintenant les rôles s'étaient renversé, tout bonnement. Le dominant vint retirer la veste dont il était affublé pour ensuite lentement déboutonner sa chemise et retirer son nœud papillon, le jeu ne faisait que commencer, cette longue et horrible torture ne faisait que débuter et le brun le savait parfaitement, il guettait sa némésis avec inquiétude. Le nœud qu'habituellement le blond portait autour de cou, celui-ci y attacha au cou de son jouet, lui remettant également le bâillon qu'il avait réussi à retirer. Shizuo se pencha, venant lui lécher le coin de la mâchoire pour enfin lui susurrer :

_« Quoi que tu dise…Tu m'appartient et je ne te laisserais pas avant de t'avoir fait assez souffrir »_

Le soumis déglutit, il va souffrir, c'est certain. Il était nu, totalement dénudé devant ce monstre, l'espoir d'y réchapper ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit, c'était perdu il allait être humilié à vie. Sous ses yeux, le sadique déboucla sa ceinture pour ensuite la poser avec le reste de ses affaires puis ouvrit son bas pour enfin baisser son boxer afin de découvrir le membre durci de celui-ci. Son fidèle ennemi gigota, autant du bassin que du dos, comme pour opposer un semblant de résistance à ce qu'Heiwajima allait lui faire. Une main se posa sur sa hanche alors que son corps chauffait de plus en plus, un contact encore plus brûlant et dur vint appuyer contre son intimité déjà trop humidifiée à son goût. La dominant vint se pencher en ne faisant que pression sur la cavité ardente qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'un cri étouffé s'engouffra dans ses tympans tandis que toujours il souriait pour le plus grand malheur d'Izaya, un doux baiser se déposa dans son cou et d'un seul coup : Un hurlement brisé par les pleurs retentit, oppressé dans le tissu blanchâtre, un abondant liquide carmin vint couler entre les cuisses du jouet et une présence bien trop imposante se fit ressentir entre les chairs de son bassin.

Le collecteur de dette l'avait pénétré d'un simple coup aussi sec et profond que son ennemi se l'était imaginé. Sa propre douleur due à la compression de son membre lui fit fermer un œil et émettre un fin gémissement, que celui-ci étouffa en mordant dans l'épaule de son partenaire pour y sentir un goût cuivrer envahir ses lèvres. Les cris ne cessaient plus, l'autre se débattait et pourtant en ressentait du plaisir, un étrange mélange qui ne devrait pas se faire. Ses joues étaient rouges, et un l'arrêt de gestes du blond lui fit cambrer le dos pour ensuite le courber dans une alternance frénétique d'inconfort. Un instant se passa quand un violent coup de rein s'exécuta contre son intimité, ses genoux glissaient contre le carrelage à cause du sang qui gouttait en formant une légère flaque. Bientôt ses cuisses en furent écartés jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur supplémentaire se fasse ressentir au niveau des aines de celui-ci, accentuant ses hurlements que par une voix brisée et complètement déraillée.

Une heure maintenant qu'il tenait sous les puissants mouvements de hanches de sa némésis, il priait désormais pour s'évanouir, son état lamentable se résumait à des bleus, des griffures, des larmes perlant sur ses joues rougies à leur maximum, de la sueur envahissant son échine maintenant affreusement souillée et bien sûr du sang s'écoulant de plusieurs endroits sur sa peau. Cela ne cessait plus, Shizuo atteignait plusieurs fois sa prostate dans de brusques vas et viens concis et douloureux, c'était à ces moments là que ce qui s'était transformé en geignements plaintifs s'intensifiaient. Une éternité défilait devant ses prunelles rubis, et dans un râle rauque son tortureur vint jouir entre les parois brûlantes de sa partie intime, un liquide chaud lui faisant ressentir une telle sensation qu'il en eut jouit à sont tour, le liquide blanchâtre et salé se répandant au sol, se mélangeant à la flaque incarnat qui envahissait le carrelage. Un souffle perdu tentait de se reprendre alors que lentement l'étourdissante puissance de son orgasme disparaissait, Izaya s'écroula complètement alors que le blond se retira, faisant émettre un tout dernier gémissement à son objet de désir. Se relevant pour ensuite remettre correctement ses bas et sa chemise, le collecteur de dette poussa du pied l'informateur qui, sans force pour résister, s'abattit sur le dos, ses doigts craquant sous le poids de son dos, les jambes s'engluant dans l'amalgame visqueux délaissé sur le glacial sol du logement de son "hôte". Hôte qui d'ailleurs vint s'accroupir à ses côtés pour arracher le nœud papillon de son cou et dénouer le bâillon d'un sourire malsain, narquois et hautain. Venant détacher ses poignets pour ensuite se redresser, un coup de pied parvint au ventre du brun qui d'un seul coup se mit à gesticuler d'avant en arrière en émettant de bruyants sons en griffant le carrelage, cet ultime coup rompant sa respiration et dans plusieurs tentatives de reprise celui-ci toussa, du sang s'extirpant d'entre ses lèvres, le crissement et les sourds bruits cessant. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous les yeux du blond qui gardait une fière expression de satisfaction. Une main se posa sur son bras pour le relever alors que lui ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes.

_« Maintenant, tu dégage…Sale chienne »_ Fini-t-il par dire en un susurre au creux de son oreille.

Avant, l'informateur se relevait toujours, il le regardait toujours de haut. Mais cette fois il obtempéra après avoir chuté une fois de plus par terre et remit lentement ses bas, son corps entier se retrouvant à trembler. Le brun s'exécutait docilement sous les ricanements indiscrets du blond, cette fois il avait réellement perdu, et c'est dans cette réflexion qu'il se releva en chancelant, venant crouler contre le mur dans une impuissance humiliante. Il s'appuya contre et atteignit après de longues minutes la sortie pour enfin descendre dans la rue, ses jambes le menaient même faible, allait-il mourir ? L'informateur s'en empêchait, il continuait malgré la douleur, la faiblesse. Quelques mètres et Orihara Izaya abandonna, ses os, ses muscles, ses chairs, son corps entier était devenu trop lourd. Un jour, la douleur décide de vous emmener, de transformer votre vie auparavant blanche en un ramassis grisâtre et impur. Le silence régnait en maître, les minutes défilèrent en ressemblance à une infinité de jours, de mois ou d'années, la peau se retrouvait pâle, la vue s'embrumait, les rayons de l'astre solaire qui luisait au loin caressa le visage blême qui laissait entrevoir une expression morne, des joues humides et un esprit détruit. Les paupières se fermant et se rouvrant, seul ce muscle était capable de bouger, alors que tantôt plus aucune action n'était visible sur cette dépouille. La beauté de ce corps salit, bafoué, rabaissé, la douce couleur carmine envahissant le coin de son épaule. Des bruits de pas retentissant comme un tambourin rapide, des paroles brouillées, féminines, inquiètes peut-être ? Il ne le savait pas. Des minutes…Une, deux…Puis dix, il restait inerte, le corps allongé sur le sol poussiéreux d'une rue d'Ikebukuro. Quand enfin la faiblesse l'eut prit, à jamais le seul bruit qu'il finit d'entendre furent la douce sirène d'une ambulance, pour qu'enfin la douleur ne le prenne plus. Non, Izaya se relevait toujours, son corps lourd allait forcément se relever. Le coma l'eut emmené, et quand les paupières de l'informateur se rouvrirent, il était devenu un ange…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plût ! Merci de m'avoir lu !

Pour mon futur projet de fiction, je vais poster du _Suoh x Reisi _(_K Project_) qui ne fera qu'un chapitre - Et là aussi, ce sera assez corsé, ainsi qu'une fiction _Roy x Maes_ (_Fullmetal Alchemist_) qui, elle, sera peut-être un peu plus joyeuse et sentimentale. Sur ce, je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ! \(^w^)/

PS: S'il y a des fautes, dites le moi, je corrigerais


End file.
